


Melancholy

by ChrisRenHeb



Category: Kamen Rider Blade
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 12:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisRenHeb/pseuds/ChrisRenHeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenzaki thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melancholy

            Our time together was too short, If only we had known that we were destined to be kept apart from each other.

            I send him letters from every major city I stop in. This way he can track my lonely journey and will know how much I miss his presence. It’s hard to fathom that we have been apart for over 30 years. If this is what it is to be immortal, I may have to rethink what will happen if we are to meet again. Why is fate so cruel to us as to set us up like this? Just to be near him, we would try to kill each other. As the two remaining Undead, it is our outcome and yet we also love. I had never thought about anything like this. I never thought I would become ‘Blade’. I never thought I would fall in love. And I never thought I would have to leave him so soon after we finally had come together. But I still keep hope in my heart for now. When I am finally at the end of my hope I will be come back and we will finish what must happen. Him or I, who would be the victor? Then this whole horrendous cycle will probably begin again.

 

I see his face in my mind and I feel melancholy.

 Hajime, I miss you.

Love always, Kazuma.

**Author's Note:**

> Just had this come to my mind.


End file.
